Idiotic Ventures
by JoeyBear1424
Summary: If anyone asked Nori his opinion, Dori had done a lot of idiotic things in his life. But this was by far the worst. Nori scowls, tapping his fingers on the counter as Dori runs about the living room fussing over every little bit of dust and dirt. Warning: Rape, self harm, underage, sexual abuse and slash. If you don't like it then don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: This story contains past rape, sexual abuse; underage and self harm. You have been warned. If any of this is a trigger then please don't read.

* * *

><p>If anyone asked Nori his opinion, Dori had done a lot of idiotic things in his life. But this was by far the worst. Nori scowls, tapping his fingers on the counter as Dori runs about the living room fussing over every little bit of dust and dirt.<p>

"You wouldn't have to do this if you hadn't agreed to take the kid." Nori says dryly. Dori doesn't stop in his cleaning; only pausing to shoot Nori a heated glare. Dwalin grumbles for Dori to ignore him while Ori sighs, worrying his lower lip as he continues dusting.

"Ori's going to college next year. You're only taking in this foster kid because you want someone to fuss over and mother hen." Dori slams the books he's stacking down, huffing as he turns on his heels to face Nori.

"I've agreed to take him in because the situation he's currently in isn't one that any child or adult should be in. Dwalin and I are both registered foster parents and if we can help then we should." Dori punctuates his statement with a sigh, turning away and moving towards the dishes. Nori rolls his eyes towards Ori but his younger brother refuses to meet his eye. Dwalin ignores him in favor of finishing up each task that Dwalin throws at him. By the time the knock on the door comes Nori hasn't moved from his spot.

Dori shoots him a look as he and Dwalin move towards the door together. Dori straightens his silver hair back before opening the door with a soft smile in place.

"It's wonderful to see you Gandalf." A tall man with short, well-kept gray hair, scruffy gray stubble and twinkling blue eyes steps through the door.

"Hello Dori, Dwalin. Allow me to introduce you to Mister Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf ushers inside a boy with his shoulders hunched to his ears. He wears a baggy hoodie, his hazel eyes large and filled with dread as they dart about the room. When they land upon Ori he shoulders visibly sag and he crosses the room, wrapping his arms around Ori's middle. His younger brother blushes but smiles, patting Bilbo on the back as he directs him towards the couch.

"I got some new books Bilbo if you'd like to read them?" Nori doesn't hear the boys answer as Dori puts an arm around his shoulder, ushering him from the room. He's dragged into Dori's study along with Dwalin and Gandalf, the door closing behind them with a quiet click. To Nori it sounds like someone slamming a cell door shut, especially the way the old man looks at him with a scrutinizing look.

"I suppose that I should tell you about Bilbo. His mother and father passed away in a car accident in the winter three years ago when Bilbo was thirteen. His grandfather was unfortunately too ill to take him in and the only family member that could was his uncle Otho and his family. After his parents' death Bilbo had stopped talking and his cousin Lotho—he took advantage of that." Nori feels a chill run down his spine at the man's words as his eyes darken.

"Lotho was bigger than Bilbo and his parents had a hectic work schedule. When they were alone, Lotho would—he would abuse Bilbo. Bilbo never said anything about it and his aunt and uncle never suspected anything. But his grades started to drop along with his weight. And there bruises and black eyes that he couldn't explain. I would have stepped in sooner had I known what was going on." He sighs.

"I don't understand his whole huggy touchy thing with Ori." Nori mutters. Gandalf turns his gaze onto him, the scrutinizing look back.

"Ori is the one who altered teachers that something was going on. Your brother is quite close to Mister Baggins."

"Won't that cause some problems?"

"I don't imagine that it will. If it does then I have a backup plan for Bilbo set up. But I trust in Dori and Dwalin to take excellent care of him." Gandalf smiles at the two men. Dori nods, his shoulders squared as he stares at Gandalf.

"Of course. Does he require any special care?"

"Bilbo is about twenty pounds underweight so be sure to monitor him there. I would not advise hovering and forcing food onto him but if he seems hungry and like he wants seconds or thirds, encourage it. He was a self-mutilator during his time with his aunt and uncle and—he has a tendency to turn to the knife when upset. Do not scold him or belittle him for it. If you see him exhibiting any behaviors like he might be ready to self-mutilate then try and talk to him."

"He knows sign language, Dori I understand that you and Ori both know it as well. If there's something you do not know then he'll use a notepad and write things down. As for nights, he suffers from nightmares a lot. He usually comes to a bedroom after the nightmare has occurred and lies down with you to read or watch a movie, something to keep his mind off things." Nori feels exhausted just thinking of the task that lies ahead of them with this kid and sees the worry clear in both Dori and Dwalin's eyes.

"Thank you for trusting us with this Gandalf." Dori says, giving the man a smile. "Can I offer you some tea or anything?"

"Thank you Dori but I'm afraid that I must be off. My work is never done." Dori escorts him from the study and back into the living room where Dwalin sits down beside Ori and Bilbo. Bilbo who's practically curled up in Ori's lap tenses, eying Dwalin nervously until Ori reaches down, patting his shoulder gently.

"Dwalin's my brother-in-law. Don't let the scowl fool you. He's the type of guy that goes to animal shelters and coos over kittens then punches a wall to feel manly again."

* * *

><p>This was going to only be one chapter! I swear it was! But then...Well I realized that there way too many possibilities to be touched on in this story with Bilbo and with Nori. And the possibilities were endless. So...It's becoming one of my monsters.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Bilbo doesn't just watch during dinner. Nori watches with wide eyes as Bilbo shovels food into his mouth. He fixates on his plate, hovering over it like one of them might take it away from him as he rolls the pieces of pizza up then shoves them into his mouth. Dori and Dwalin act as they normally do, neither of them making comments or staring at Bilbo. The only time Dori looks at Bilbo is to smile as he asks if Bilbo would like more. Ori doesn't seem bothered by it either; pushing the pitcher of water towards him each time Bilbo begins to shovel too much food into his mouth.

"You like pizza." Nori says and Bilbo stops chewing. His mouth is full, his cheeks protruding like that of a chipmunk. He swallows hard and Nori's throat hurts as Bilbo's cheeks return to normal. He merely nods and pulls his plate a little bit closer, one hand creeping towards his water glass.

"Would you like some more?" Bilbo looks down at the plate then almost longingly at the boxes before shaking his head. He signs something at Dori who nods and Bilbo scoots away from the table, his plate and cup in hand as he pads away quietly. Nori watches as he disappears down the hallway, his pizza settling into a block in his stomach.

"Are you all done?" Dori asks and then without waiting for an answer begins collecting plates, moving towards the kitchen.

"I guess that I am." Nori mutters and follows after his older brother. There is no Bilbo in the kitchen, his plate and glass scrubbed clean and put out to dry. Nori sits atop the counter, resting his elbows on his knees as Dori begins to fill the sink with hot water.

"Hey, Dori? You know that quote you love? The one about there's a time to cast away stones?" Dori hums so he continues on.

"I wonder if there's a time where someone just decides that some particular person will be on the receiving end of pain. If they just spend time planning it or if they one day decide to get up and want to be a bad person." Dori's hands slow down in their task, his eyes flickering towards him then towards the soapy water.

"I think that everything happens for a reason, the good and the bad things. Each good thing is something to be cherished and loved, held close to the heart as a memory. The bad, those ones are trickier. For some people, they will want to cling to those. And sometimes the bad will fester but never heal. A lot of people though make mistakes. And a lot of people make bad choices. But some people Nori are simply bad people."

"And what do you think that Bilbo's family is?" Dori stops washing the dishes, leaning against the counter and staring at Nori with a critical eye.

"There is no question that he made a choice to harm Bilbo. There is no mistake about that. As for his aunt and uncle, I cannot be sure. Perhaps they were truly oblivious and had no idea. Perhaps they knew but didn't want to believe it." Nori scrubs a hand over his face, his stomach twisting up into knots as Dori continues on with his task. This was the one thing Nori could not understand about his brothers, about any members of his family really.

They could focus on these small meaningless tasks when their minds whirled with other thoughts. Dori could wash dishes, scrub the kitchen from top to bottom and leave the house spotless then forget what he was thinking about. Ori could spend hours drawing, locking himself up in his bedroom then finally emerging with a smile on his face. Nori though, he cannot do dishes or clean the house from top to bottom. He's absolute shit at art and stick figures don't take his mind off things.

No, Nori's mind wanders and doesn't allow him peace. He paces around his room, biting his nails as he tries to find something to do. He's seen all his movies before, has no desires to go and sit with his family. The food is settling into a block in his stomach and prevents him from doing any exercise. Nori grunts in annoyance, peeling his shirt off his body and grabbing a pack of cigarettes he wanders out onto the back porch.

As he's reaching for a lighter he stops, seeing the frightened eyes that stare at him. Bilbo sits in one of the lawn chairs, his knees pulled up to his chest protectively as he stares at Nori. His eyes are not curious but terrified, his knees pulling closer and closer to his chest until Bilbo buries his face between his knees.

"Oh, no, no. Here, kid…Bilbo, I'm not going to hurt you. It's just that whenever I smoke my clothes smell bad." Bilbo doesn't emerge from his knees though one of his hands reaches out, grabbing hold of a notebook next to him. Nori hears the frantic scribbling of a pencil on paper then sees Bilbo thrusting the notebook out.

"I don't like the smell of cigarettes, Lotho used to smoke….After." Nori reads aloud then stops abruptly, looking away.

"Well here, watch this." Bilbo peers at Nori from behind his notebook, watching as he tosses the pack off into the bushes. Nori holds his hands palm up with what he hopes is a gentle smile on his face. Bilbo doesn't smile but lowers his knees. Nori grabs a chair, tugging it across the wood and plopping down. He sits a few feet away from Bilbo, his hands shaking as they look for something to do.

"What do you like to do? Dori does this weird thing where he cleans the house obsessively and Ori draws. I can't sit still though." The words are thick on his tongue as he continues talking, motioning with his hands.

"I get in these moods where I need to run away. Not forever but just for a little bit. I don't even know how far I would get. But I have this dream of being able to run along the beach and just flop down in the sand, water splashing around me and just no Dori, Ori or Dwalin. Just me and the beach." Bilbo holds up his notepad.

"You talk a lot but me too." Nori reads the words over and over, unsure of what to say. He settles for nodding and leaning back in his chair. The two sit in silence until finally Dori comes out and asks if he plans to put on a shirt or not.

* * *

><p>I'm so, so, sorry this took so long. I just got writers block and then couldn't find any way to get this thing started and had to fight my urge to abandon it. I'm too tired to function so I'm going to bed. I'll edit tomorrow.<p>

I cannot find the exact quote that Nori's talking about right now. I know what the exact quote it is that I want but I cannot find it. So I will try and find it tomorrow and put it up.

LovesDragons: Well Dwalin and Dori are married so there's that slash. And as of right now, I plan for Nori and Bilbo but it'll be down the road and a slow burn romance. We'll see though. I'm kinda iffy on this.


End file.
